


"All I want for Christmas is You"

by Shion (Nightmare_Taichou)



Series: 25 Days of Toruka Christmas [23]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Taichou/pseuds/Shion
Summary: Day 23: "All I want for Christmas is You"





	"All I want for Christmas is You"

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Prompt 4 universe. Continuation of "Takahiro's Gift"

…

…

 

It’s Christmas Day and as early as the morning was, the house of Toru and Taka were noisy as fuck.

Ryouta and Tomoya had planned to stay over, and the four of them under the same roof, at the same time, things were bound to get wild. The moment the two arrived, the chaos began.

The first thing that they did was hit the kitchen and baked up a storm, flour spilling over the place, Tomoya forgetting to cover the blender and everything splashed onto the cupboards, the fridge ― _everywhere._

Of course, Takahiro was not pleased.

The little man shrieked and screamed at them, threatening to castrate them if they didn’t promptly clean up his “workspace”. If it’s one thing that the small man had developed, it was a knack for cooking. He spent most of his time in the kitchen when at home, and when in the studio, he used his breaks to read through various cookbooks.

That and, he became a neat freak. He ordered their clothing according to colour and separated the casual from the formal. Sometimes, it was a good thing, and another time, it was irritating because there were times when he simply flung a shirt somewhere, and Takahiro would be pissed.

But anyway, after they miraculously cleaned up their vocalist’s kitchen in less than an hour, they had moved to the living room where they played numerous card games until they nearly murdered each other ―that is, when they played _Uno._

In order to rekindle their friendship, they had a drinking contest in the form of “ _never have I ever”_ , one that had them ―Ryouta and Tomoya mostly―drinking until they passed out.

With the drummer and bassist out cold, the couple were left up to their own devices. Takahiro doesn’t drink any at all, simply because Toru told him that vocalists will lose their voices if they ingest too much strong alcohol. Naturally, Takahiro would take his word for it.

So after moving their extremely drunk bandmates to the guest room ―Toru found out that Takahiro was _far_ stronger than he looked―the two headed back to the living room, after which Takahiro immediately shoved his gift into Toru’s face.

“This is my gift to you.” The vocalist started, handing Toru the gift. The guitarist hastily unwrapped it, shredding the paper and the box itself in the process. What greeted him was the cute face of a daruma doll.

Toru looked to Takahiro, as if asking _“why a daruma?”_

“I didn’t know what gift to get you so I chose the daruma. I hear that it’s a talisman of good luck to the Japanese and are a symbol of perseverance.” The former snowman explained. “So, I thought since you’re a band leader, why not give you this gift of encouragement? I mean, you’re always encouraging us so…”

“Babe…” Toru leaned over and placed a kiss on Takahiro’s forehead. Stroking his lover’s hair gently, Toru kissed him again, this time on the lips. “If you didn’t know what to get me, you should’ve just wrapped yourself nicely and laid on the bed.” He smirked.

The snowman blushed furiously. “That’s so scandalous!” he shrieked, his face was as red as a tomato. “How could I do _that?!”_

Toru shrugged, “I don’t know but that would have been the best Christmas present ever.”

“Re-really?”

“Yes Takahiro.” Toru drawled, leaning even closer to the vocalist making him lean backwards to the floor. Soon, Takahiro was on the floor with Toru on top. “All I want for Christmas is you, Takahiro.” The guitarist whispered in his ear. His voice was low and sultry, Takahiro shivering from pleasure. “Your milky thighs,” Toru continued, sensually tracing hearts on Takahiro’s thighs with his fingers, “Your lithe body…” he opened up his yukata with his free hand, revealing a body of porcelain. “I want _everything…”_

Takahiro snaked his hand around Toru’s neck, his legs around the taller man’s waist, pulling him even closer. “Well then Toru-san,” he purred. “Merry Christmas.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~!


End file.
